This program explores a research theme in cell biology: the interactions of microtubules and microfilaments of the eukaryotic cell cytoskeleton with the cell membrane. It consists of several subprojects: 1. Antagonistic Actions in Cytoskeletal Membrane Controls; 2. Analysis of Membrane Components and Changes; 3. Cell Structure and Membrane Permeability; 4. Nuclear and Cytoplasmic Trabeculae, Function and Form; 5. Cytoskeleton and Renal Tubular Function. These explore central questions relating to the determination of cell shape, organelle distribution and movement, to the mitogenic stimulus and to membrane biogenesis in interrelated fashion.